


In the Dead of Night

by joss80



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Carcasses, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Post-ep 2.2 "Carcasses" vignette, inspired by the scene where Walt says he'll just borrow Vic's phone whenever he needs one (but not intended to necessarily take place right after the episode). What happens when Branch can't reach Walt at 3am?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dead of Night

The insistent ringing of the phone next to her bed pulled Vic out of a dream, a dream in which familiar five-o’clock-shadow scruff had been nuzzling sensually against her neck. The glow of her bedside clock mocked her with 3.15am displayed in one-inch green numbers.

“Damnit!” she growled as she flung out one arm and reached for the handset. Then, frustrated and expectant, “Yes?”

“It’s Branch,” said the voice on the other end of the line. She could hear shouting in the background. “The old fire station is, well, on fire,” Branch continued. “We can’t reach the boss on his home phone... don’t even know if he’s there. Would you mind swinging by his place on your way into town and picking him up?”

“Yeah, no problem. Give me half an hour,” she acquiesced grumpily into the receiver, and then slammed it back onto the base.

Vic felt a warm arm snake around her mid-section as she began to turn over, and she soon found herself face-to-face with the lean stubbly jaw she’d been dreaming about earlier. Rough lips met hers in a soft kiss which quickly turned more sensual, until she resignedly pushed her bed partner away.

“This is all your fault,” she declared, her hands still roving over the contours of his bare arms.

Walt Longmire smiled sleepily at her. “What? The phone call or the fact that that you can’t seem to keep your hands off me even at three in the morning?”

“Ha ha,” Vic drawled back sarcastically. Then, “Branch couldn’t reach you at home, and since you don’t have _a cell phone_ he asked me to track you down and pick you up. The old fire station’s ablaze.”

“Okay,” he responded, and pulled her back into his arms.

“Walt!” she protested half-heartedly against his chest. “Not fair. We have to get going.”

“No we don’t.”

She froze and looked up at him in confusion.

“What on earth are you talking about? Branch is expecting us.”

“Yes he is... in _half an hour_ , if I heard you right. And that old fire station is no more than ten minutes from here.” 

Vic studied him hard, a slight smirk to her lips. “I think I’m being a bad influence on you,” she decided aloud.

“Nope,” he shot back at her before dipping his head down and grazing her lips with his once more. “But I might need to get my own cell phone at some point.”


End file.
